Kim ona jest ?
biuro W jakimś biurze siedziała dziewczyna i chłopak, jak się okazało była to czarnowłosa piękność o imieniu Heather i niezłe ciacho Chris ! Heather : Właściwie to co my robimy Chris ? Chris : Zaufaj mi ! Heather : A o czym chciałes mi powiedzieć ? Chris : No własnie chcialem zakonczyć to , jesli myślisz , że coś między nami zaszło ... Hetaher : A nie zaszło !? Ty h*ju !!! Chris : Oczywiście , że nie , uroiłaś sobie nasz związek Heather ! Heather : Kto jest tego powodem ? Chris : Cooo ? Nikt ! Po prostu chcę , żebyś się ode mnie odczepiła ! Heather : Znam cię nie od dziś Chrisie Mcleanie ! Chris : No dobra , dzisiaj przyjezdza tutaj nijaka Zoey Gilbert . Jest to moja przyjaciółka z lat liceum ... Heather : Nadal coś do niej czujesz , prawda ? Lata liceum dalej minęły , ta cała Zoey pewnie kogoś ma ! Heather wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. dom Do wielkiej willi weszła Zoey Gilbert . Zoey : Witajcie ! Skądś pojawili się Noah i Gwen . Gwen : Tu jesteś kochana ! Przynoś swoje bagaże . Zoey : Naprawdę nie wiem , czy to dobry pomysł . Gwen : Oj , nadal taka wstydliwa jesteś ? To mój mąż Noah . Zoey uściskała dłoń Noaha . Zoey : Witaj Noah , miło cię poznać . Noah : Mi ciebie również , moja żona dużo o pani opowiadała . Zoey : To bardzo miłe , że zgodził się pan mi tutaj mieszkać . Nigdy wcześniej nie żyłam w takich luksusach , mieszkałam w przyczepie ! Gwen : Od teraz jesteś bogata , poczujesz smak tego życia już dziś , zabieram cię na zakupy i do mojego biura w którym pracuje , może uda mi się coś dla ciebie załatwić ? Zoey : Chodzi o pracę ? Tyle dla mnie zrobiłaś ! Gwen : Pamiętasz jak mnie przygarnęłaś pod swój dach gdy moi rodzice umarli ? Czas się odwdzięczyć i właśnie teraz na to pora ! Zoey : To bardzo miłe . Noah : Taa... Ja tu nie mam nic do gadania , bo to jest wprawdzie dom Gwen , a nie mój , ale witaj w domu Zoey ... Gwen : Ależ Noah , co ty wygadujesz ? Nie słuchaj go Zoey , chodźmy na zakupy . centrum handlowe Bogata Gwen i biedna Zoey udały się do centra handlowego . Bawiły się nieźle , świetnie , aż spotkali Bridgette , Geoffa i Trenta . Gwen : Bridgette ? Geoff ? Trent ? Co wy tutaj robicie ? Bridgette : Dawno nie wychodziliśmy nigdzie razem . Geoff : Bridgette to moja dziewczyna , a Trent to najlepszy kumpel i udaliśmy się do centrum handlowego na jakieś zakupy ... Gwen : Ty i zakupy ? Ha ! Ja mam w to wierzyć ? Lepiej powiedz mi prawdę ! Bridgette zirytowana spojrzała się na Geoffa , a ten szepnął Gwen na ucho . Geoff : No dobra , przegrałem z nią zakład . Trent : A kim ona jest ? Zoey : Jestem Zoey Gilbert , miło mi was poznać ! Gwen : Od teraz musicie się poznać bliżej , bo to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka , jest jak siostra i od dziś u mnie mieszka . Bridgette : Oł ! No to witaj Zoey , miło mi cię poznać , ja Bridgette . Geoff : Bryśka zróbmy jakąś fajną imprę ! Ja Geoff ! Bridgette : Jestem zirytowana twoim zachowaniem Geoff , za dużo imprez . Trent : Za dużo alkocholu we łbie hehehe . Zoey się zaśmiała . Zoey : A ty to kto''' zabawny facecie''' ? Trent : Witam piękna , młoda damo . Ja nazywam się Trent . Pracuje w biurze pana Hucheta wraz ze swoim bratem Chrisem . Gwen : No to my musimy lecieć , kiedyś się spotkamy i porozmawiamy dłużej , hehs . Geoff : Nara Gwen , nara Zoey . Bridgette : Żegnajcie . Nara ? Serio Geoff ? Jesteś już mężczyzną , nie nastolatkiem ! Geoff : Wyluzuj . Coś się stało ? Bridgette : Po prostu nie chcę aby nowa postrzegała nas za dziwaków tak jak ... Geoff : Hę ? Bridgette : Całe to miasto ! Trent : Do zobaczenia ! biuro W biurze zjawiła się Zoey i Gwen , którzy udali się do pana Hutcheta , nazywanego przez innych , a zwlaszcza jego pracowników , Chefem lub Chefem Hutchetem . Gwen : Dzień dobry panie Hatchet ! Chef Hutchet : Zwracaj się do mnie Chefie . Co to za dziewucha ?! Zoey : Ależ proszę milej do mnie , milej , milej proszę pana ! Chef Hutchet : Co za bezczelna ! Gwen : Spokojnie , znalazłaby się jakaś praca dla niej ? Chef Hutchet : Wchodzisz jak gdyby nigdy nic i chcesz zatrudnić znajomej pracę ?! Chociaż wiesz co , mam wolną posadę sekretarki . Po paru męczących przesłuchaniach surowego Chefa Zoey dostała pracę . Zoey : Naprawdę ? Jestem wniebowzięta , dziękuję ! Gwen i Zoey zaczęły skakać , piszczeć i jeszcze raz skakać , i piszczeć z radości . Chef Hutchet : Ale już cisza ! Do biura wparowała Jo . Jo : Witaj mężu , masz chwilę ? Jak się okazało , Jo to żona Hutcheta i mają nastoletnią córkę - Katie Hutchet . Hutchet : Czego ?! Jo : G*wna psiego ! Co to za babsztyl ?! Zoey : Jestem Zoey i od dzisiaj jestem waszą sekretarką , witaj ! Jo : Sekretarka ? Sp*erdalaj , nie potrzebujemy sekretarki ! Hutchet : Proszę cię Jo , uspokój się trochę , nawet ja nie jestem taki nerwowy , chociaż kiedyś było inaczej , ale teraz role się odwróciły . Jo : Niech będzie , zobaczymy , jak sobie poradzi . Gwen : Dziękuje pani Jo ! Jo : A więc to twoja sprawka Gwen ? Gwen : Ależ skądże ... No dobrze, tak , moja ! Jo : Na co czekasz ? Do pracy ruda ! Zaczynasz już teraz ! biuro Zoey starannie wykonywała swoją pracę , nagle podszedł do niej Chris McLean we własnej osobie ! Puścił do niej oczko i uśmiechnął się . Chris : Zoey ? Nowa pracownica ? Zoey się zarumieniła . Zoey : Sekretarka . Chris : Mam nadzieję , że puszczasz się za 2 zyla , bo jesteś niezła , ale tylko tyle mam przy sobie . Zoey bardzo się oburzyła zachowaniem kolegi z pracy . Zoey : Słucham ? Wypraszam sobie ! Nie jestem jakąś lafiryndą ! Twoje zachowanie jest oburzające ! Jak takie osoby jak ty mogą pracować w biurze ? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę ( nie wiem z czego ) ? Czy ty podrywasz tak wszystkie pracownice , a zwłaszcza sekretarki ?! Chris : Uspokój się , oczywiście , że nie , ale ty jesteś wyjątkowa , a to był taki żarcik . Zoey : Żart ?! Uważasz to za śmieszne ?! Nie , nie puszczam się za dwa złote . Chris : Więc mnie nie pamiętasz ? Chciałem ci przypomnieć , jakim kiedyś byłem dupkiem , gdy chciałem cię poderwać , ale w końcu to była nasza pierwsza randka i byliśmy tacy młodzi , tego się nie zapomina . Zoey : Chris ? Chris McLean ?! To na prawdę ty ?! Zoey uściskała Chrisa . Zoey : Pamiętam cię , byłeś moją pierwszą miłością , wiedziałam , że tu mieszkasz , ale nie miałam pojęcia , że się spotkamy ... Chris : A tu proszę , pracujemy razem ... Zoey : No właśnie ! Ahh te wspomnienia . Wparowała Heather i rzuciła w Chrisa jakimiś papierami . Heather : Co ty ma być ?! Zoey : Emm ... witam ? Heather : A ty to kto przepraszam ?!!! Zoey : Zoey , nowa sekretarka ... Ehh ... Heather : Phi ! Nie do ciebie przyszłam , tylko do Chrisa ! Chris : Słucham cię Heather ? Zoey patrzyła się na wszystko przerażona z łzami w oczach , bała się potężnej Heather . Heather : Mogłabyś nas zostawić samych ? Zoey : Yhy ... Heather : Dziękuje ! Heather wypchnęła Zoey i kazała jej iść na jakieś inne piętro . Heather : To ona ? To przez nią ze mną zerwałeś ? Chris : Dalej będziemy drążyc ten temat ? Po pierwsze , ona pewnie już kogoś ma , czasy liceum skończyły się bardzo dawno temu . Heather : Ale podobno nadal utrzymywaliście ze sobą kontakt przez internet ? Chris : Wiadomo , że to nie wypaliło . Jest skype i wiele różnych , ale to nie to samo , jak zobaczyć moją kochaną na żywo i ją dotknąć . A po za tym kiedyś byłem dupkiem i szybko zmieniałem dziewczyny . Heather wrednie się zaśmiała . Heather : Dalej jesteś ! A po drugie ? Chris : Po drugie to nigdy nie byliśmy razem . Heather : Czyli że mam rozumieć że s*ks ze mną nic dla ciebie nie znaczył ?! Ty świnio ! Chris : Zostaw to dla siebie . Heather : Najpierw ze mną śpisz , a potem każesz to zachować dla siebie ? Świnia ! Chris : Przestań , wypiłem wtedy za dużo alkoholu . Hetaher : Głupiutka , naiwniutka , nowiutka Zoey się o wszystkim dowie . Chris : I tak nie byliśmy razem . Heather : Ale ja jej zniszczę życie . Przyszła Zoey z łzami w oczach . Zoey : Wszystko słyszałam ! Czy ty nadal coś do mnie czujesz ? Za bardzo mnie zraniłeś , nie możemy nadal być razem ! A po za tym ostatni raz widzieliśmy się 2 lata temu i w dodatku na internecie , przypadkowo . Chris : 2 lata , 10 lat , co to za różnica , ja mogę czekać na ciebie nawet 100 lat . Zoey : Nic z tego . A po za tym wydaje mi się , że twoja nowa dziewczyna Heather nie byłaby z tego zadowolona . Chris : To nie moja dziewczyna ! Ona coś sobie uroiła , ubzdurała sobie to ! Heather : Jak to nie ?! Lepiej wyjedź z tego miasta dziewczyno albo zrobię z twojego życia koszmar . Zoey przełknęła ślinę . Chris : Przestań ! Wracajmy do pracy . willa państwa Hutchet Dom ten był bardzo luksosowym i bogatym posiadłością . Państwo Hutchet siedziało przy stole i podpisywało jakieś papiery , a najmłodsza Hutchetka siedziała na kanapie przed telewizorem . Jo : zejdź z tej telewizji ! Katie : Zeszłabym , gdybym na niej siedziała . Jo : Nie pyskuj gówniaro ! Chef Hutchet : Nie odzywaj się tak do matki Katie !!! Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy !!! Katie : A co ja robie ? Jezu ! Jo : Lepiej pomóż nam w obowiązkach i pracach domowych . Katie : Wam ?! Chyba pokojówce , wam się nawet nie chce ruszyć tego tyłka aby cokolwiek zrobić . Jo : Wypraszam sobie , pracuję w biurze i jeszcze uczę jogi , a ty mówisz , że nie chce mi się ruszać ? Katie : Ale domem się nie zajmiesz ! Jo : Mam za dużo treningów aby przejmować się taką błachostką jaką jest dom . Chef Hutchet : Spokój już !!! Katie : Mam was dosyć ! Katie wybiegła z domu . Chef Hutchet : I co narobiłaś ?!!! Pan Hutchet się wydarł . Jo : Spokojnie , przecież wróci , pewnie powędrowała do tego swojego kochasia , a poza tym należało jej się ! Hutchet : Może i masz rację . Jo : Oczywiście , że mam , ja zawsze mam rację . dom Mika Do Mika przybiegła rozpłakana i rozżalona Katie . On ją wpuścił do domu , jego rodziców nie było i poszli do salonu . Mike : Katie ! Co się stało ? Dlaczego płaczesz ? Katie : Nie chcę ci mówić o swoim problemach . Mike : Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem , mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko . Co się stało ? Znów coś z rodzicami ? Katie tylko kiwnęła głową . Mike : Ehh ... co ty razem ? Przebrniemy przez to razem ! Ty będziesz mym obrazem ! Katie : Kuźwa ty piłeś coś , że tak rymujesz ? Mike : Nie ważne , o co chodzi kuźwa ? Katie : Bo moja matka i ojciec to potwory ! O to chodzi ! Mike : Wiesz , mnie zastanawia tylko jedna rzecz . Katie : Jaka ? Mike pogrążył się w myślach . Mike : Dlaczego ktoś taki wredny jak państwo Huchet urodzili taką piękną i wspaniałą córkę . Katie się zarumieniła , przecież on ewidentnie ją podrywał ! Katie : Ohh , dzięki , to miłe , co mówisz . Mike : Nie za dużo tych przecinków ? Katie : Jakich przecinków ? Mike : Nie ważne . Katie : Jestem dobrą osobą , a moi rodzice to źli ludzie . Poprawka , potwory , a nie ludzie . Jak to możliwe ? Mike : Też chciałbym wiedzieć . Ty jesteś od nich inna i tyle , nigdy nie będziesz taka jak oni . Katie : No mam nadzieję . przed domem Gwen , Noaha i Zoey Przed domem stali Brick , Ezekiel i Staci , którzy chcieli powitać nową sąsiadkę młodą panią Gilbert . Staci : Witam , jestem Staci Bubbleman ! Sąsiadką jestem ! Moi rodzice wymyślili tramwaj , abyście mieli jak siedzieć na dupach , gdy będziecie mieli jechać , więc mnie doceńcie ! Zoey : Emm witaj panno Bubbleman ... ciekawe nazwisko ? Gwen szepnęła coś niemiłego o pannie Bubbleman do Zoey . Gwen : Jej nazwisko świetnie opisuje jej twarz . Obie zaczęły się chichrać . Ezekiel : Ja jestem Ezekiel ! Noah : A ten to jest Brick , bardzo oddany żołnierz . Brick : Witam ! Pewnie na bardzo krótko zostanę w tym mieście , ale warto utrzymać jakieś nowe znajomości panno Zoey Gilbert . Gwen : Kuźwa skąd wy znacie jej imię ? Ja pi*rdole , to jakiś horror ! Ezekiel : Eee ... bo nam je podałaś ? Gwen : A no tak , sory ku*wa , trochę mnie przekręciło po tym tańcu z Noahem . Odbija mi po sambie ! Noah : Ale my nie tańczyliśmy ? Gwen : Cicho !!!!!!!!!!!!! Noah : Taaaaaaaaa , suuuuper . Gwen : Nie bądź taki sarkastyczny skarbeńku . Staci podeszła do Zoey . Staci : Gwen to niezła pi*da , nie ufaj jej . ! Poe*ana jakaś , naśmiewa się z mojego nazwiska , a sama ubiera się za przeproszeniem jak gothowa cyberowa dzi*ka . Zoey : Emm , dzięki za radę . Gwen : Słyszałam wszystko ! Powiedz jej coś Noah ! Noah : Taa ... spokój ... Noah powiedział to zupełnie obojętnie . Ezekiel : Joł laski , dziewczyny , spokój ! Obie jesteście niezłe ! Brick : Zachowajcie spokój panie , natychmiast . Gwen : Ehh , oki , dobrze , dobra . Staci : No niech będzie ci tam . korytarz szkolny Na korytarzu szkolnym widac rozmawiających ze sobą Mika i Katie , później kamera idzie w inną stronę i pokazuje jakąś brązowowłosą dziewczynę z lekko piegami i punka . To Duncan i Courtney tak brzmią ich imiona . Duncan (do kolegów ) : Niezła sztuka , nie ? Będzie moja , jeszcze ją przelecę , zobaczycie ! Courtney się oburzyła i złamała nos Duncanowi , ten wyszedł z zaklejonym nosem od pielęgniarki . Duncan : Sory mała , ostra jesteś . Courtney : Jak chcesz ze mną rozmawiać , to najpierw zmień swój ubiór , charakter i postępowanie luzerze . Duncan : Ja pier*ole , to bolało ! No sory lala ! Courtney : Jak ty się do mnie wyrażasz ? Jesteś bardziej wulgarny niż Gwen Anderson , Staci Bubbleman i państwo Hutchet razem wzięci ! Duncan : Taa ... ci to mają opinię na całe miasto . Courtney : Ale ty jesteś jeszcze większym kłamcą ! Courtney gdzieś uciekła . Duncan : Laska o co chodzi ? Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn , kobiet i Bóg wie czego ... dom Gwen , Noaha i Zoey Zoey rozpakowała swoje walizki , zadzwoniła do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela . Po drugiej stronie ekranu ukazał się otyły , czarnoskóry mężczyzna imieniem Beverly , ale to imię było dosyć nietypowe dla chłopaka , dlatego nikt mu tak nie mówił i wszyscy nazywali go po prostu B . Chłopak rzadko się odzywał , jedynie do Zoey , która zawsze go rozumiała i była jego jedyną przyjaciółką . Zoey : Cooo ?! Mówisz poważnie ?! Przyjeżdzasz tutaj do miasta ?! Ale odjazd , znowu się zobaczymy !!! KONIEC ODCINKA 1. Kategoria:Dalej Zoey!